Shadows Of Ignorance
Shadows Of Ignorance is the second track on the eleventh album by Klaus Schulze, DUNE (1979). Details Recorded: April/May 1979 Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Perfomer(s): Klaus Schulze, Wolfgang Tiepold (cello), Arthur Brown (vocal) Notes Shadows Of Ignorance ''was the first Schulze track with actual lyrics, written by Klaus Schulze with minor addings by Arthur Brown. The working title for ''Shadows Of Ignorance was "Arrakis", like the name of the desert planet in the novel "Dune". This track was (partly) used for: *a film about clouds by Allan Fawkes Lyrics Face to the future, The past will cling and gather to us, Face the future, free from all, Look beyond where nothing gathers, Where no voices ever call. There we stand and look upon it, There we are and here we stand, Looking down on ourselves, Either of us on both hands. It's love that gathers And love that falls And love that delusion shatters for us, There the sunbeams shine so brightly Through the shadows of ignorance. And there lays my call beyond it all To return in every single word. And learn: That nothing ever Was created without a purpose, And ignorance is the choice not to know, (And) so across the sands I go. Water run the sunlight glisting Like a jewel cross the pearl, Water run the sunlight glisting See the sunlight dally home, From the mountains You can hear the voices calling, From afar you can hear their echoing, And now you look upon the stars Gayly brightning, brightening, brightning From the light of the sun. Every star and every planet shall be heard Every word shall be spread Across the universe Every gathering, every man, Everyone who's ever heard Himself be calling to them, say: Oh lord, upon the God of all, Behind the universe Everything spells your name Everything calls your verse Every word and every tree Every land and every bee Every bird, every beautiful woman, Every strong man, every understanding, That is you and the living too, We know that we're coming thru, Uuh coming thru…uuh coming thru, Across the sand…coming thru…across the sand. Daylight glitter, no shadows, Daylight glitter, no shadows, See the pattering all go Across the desert to the snow From where lands of sunshine birth To the snowclad coldwide Earth. There is nothing till believe, Nothing that behind you be, Everythings are one, the same And the future is your game, Choose your future, make your life, Reading now and understand, Beyond all where fate will lie, There go I, there go I, Travelling high. Dancing blood upon the feet, Feel the rhythm of the beat, Dancing as the planets go round, Hear the rhythm of the sound, Feel the touch of all the Earth, Since the time that had its birth, Believe the sky. Empires have no hold on me, Nor the pull of history, Rich is delusion, cast the shed, I will dance upon their head. Rich is delusion, beckon confusion, Telling my heart where it must go, I can be seen upon the screen Of the television scene, that you always ever been, that we got to know. Empty the power, empty the glory, Empty the vision that can see, Empty the season, empty the story Empty the reason to be. Onwards ever, onwards going, Onwards ever, onwards going, Onwards ever, onwards going, Sometimes the future knowing, Still having to be growing, Onwards ever, onwards going, And loving to be knowing, It's the time, it’s the time, it’s the time To change your mind To expand with your hand, Feel the future, every land, Now it's growing, now you see Where the future ought to be, It's the reason you must know Got to be and let it go, got to be and let it go, Got to be and let it go, got to be and let it go… This was a dream, let's make it real, Everything knows what your heart feels. And though the sun should shine at night, Though the stars should not be bright, I'd hold you with my hands and see you grow. Call me with your special voice, Let me hear your soul rejoice, Let the people of the world all know, Time for evolution comes, Throw off the yoke and the sounds of drums, He is beating out the rhythm Of the blundered flows tonight, So let's this make a wild dance ever, Let's all see the thing together, See the sun that rises on the hill, On the hill, it's there still. So you walk the line of time, And you dance the beat of your heart, You walk the line of your mind, To where it never could start, To where all is arrayed beyond you, Beside you, round you, wherever you go, Looking in love upon a reason, Hmmmm...you know it's all… All is love and all is growing, All the destiny you knew, All is love and all is showing, Destiny is what you do, When you’re YOU: What you are before you were! All I give to be, That can be no revolt, No reason why, Just to do. And that is why Sweetness and mercy Every day of my life Will follow on, Faster than the horses, Swifter than lightbeams Drifting by. That is the place, The empty space To stand. Releases *DUNE (1979) - (26:22)